The Destroyer
The Destroyer, also known as The Giant Metal Mob Enemy, Fat Iron Thing and 'That Big Iron Guy '''is a major but unrecurring character. It is the main antagonist of ''The Lost Island series. Appearance The Destroyer wields a heavy, iron armor with a horned helmet and a loincloth. At the back part of the armor, it has a nailed Diamond Sword. He carries an enormous waraxe with it, using it to fight. He is also incredibly slow, slower than Herobrine's pet snail. Personality The Destroyer seems to be an evil creature. It slowly chases humans it finds and when it reaches them, it kills them with a gash of its almighty axe. It is also a corageous mob and doesn't fear almost any attacker cause its strong armor makes it invulnerable against every offense except being crushed at the John Cena style (by the Orca) and (presumably) Diamond Swords. Appearances Lost Island - THE DESTROYER! The Destroyer appears in the thumbnail and has a brief appearance at the first scene, staring at the camera while doing a ghostly noise. Though it's not seen on this scene, it's known The Destroyer killed Failboat meanwhile his friends were exploring the Secret Cave. Later, at the end of the video, The Destroyer appears approaching to Herobrine, Notch and ExplodingTNT's hut at night, making the players to be frightened and, in the case of ExplodingTNT, doubtfully about how did it fit in the hatch. Lost Island - LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! The Destroyer appears during all the video, chasing the main characters at the beginning. When Herobrine realizes the monster is slower than his pet snail, he proposes to sleep and continue escaping at the next morning. At the next morning, when TNT, Notch and Herobrine wake up, they see The Destroyer standing in front of them, tired of waiting them for waking up. Then the main characters run of it again until Herobrine decides to shoot the giant monster with an arrow, but it doesn't penetrate the armor. Notch, Herobine and TNT start attacking with wooden swords while dodging The Destroyer's huge axe. ExplodingTNT soonly realizes The Destroyer doesn't take damage of their attacks. He and Notch keep hitting with their sword and Herobrine starts shooting arrows again, but still nothing works. After a long time hitting The Destroyer with sword/arrow attacks, Herobrine remains thinking about keep trying, meanwhile ExplodingTNT is less positive as he says nothing works. A few seconds later, Herobrine sees the Orca about to blow up over them and warns everyone about taking cover. The main characters run away from the impact area, but the Destroyer is too slow. The Destroyer finishes being destroyed by a John Cena effect made by the Orca falling over it. Trivia * ExplodingTNT, Notch and Herobrine claimed to have killed The Destroyer, though the one who killed him would technically be Pink Sheep, as it was the one who threw the Orca over it. * The Destroyer is actually a Ferrous Wroughtnaught, from Mowzies Mobs mod. ** The reason of it being invulnerable is the nailed sword being its only weak point. However, this fact isn't canon to ExplodingTNT's videos. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Villains Category:Overpowered Characters